Ten Things I Hate About You
by Daniela Sumpter
Summary: Because of an act of irresponsibility, Ron is not allowed to date at all UNLESS Hermione would date first. What now? RR please! Reuploaded for my portkey application. : Sorry. That's why this sounds soo...err...rushed? :p Just read it! I might update and
1. Chapter 1

10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! JKR owns Harry Potter and characters while 10 Things I Hate About You belongs to whoever he is who wrote it!

Chapter 1

"Another firewhishky pleash…" Ron Weasley said drunkenly to the barman in front of him. He is in the Hogshead, "celebrating" his first blunder as the Gryffindor Keeper for the year. He went there immediately after Harry ended the game against Slytherin with a score of 170-100 in favor of the Gryffindors. He figured that they were all now in the common room celebrating while he was here, sulking. He was really thankful that Harry caught the snitch 16 minutes after the game began so that he wouldn't have to suffer any more humiliation. He really thought that he would have a better year ahead of him because of his last great performance last year when they won the Quidditch Cup. But after this match against Slytherin, he really didn't know.

But it wasn't really his fault that he wasn't able to save those Quaffles. Especially the first one which led him to more disastrous attempts of saving the others that came his way. Because he was supposed to save the first one successfully if he hadn't seen Luna Lovegood and that dreamy look on her face as he made his first attempt to save the Quaffle. And because he lost his concentration, he wasn't able to save it. It didn't help that the Slytherins were still singing that "Weasley Is Our King" song once he committed his very first miss in the match.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor common room, the Gryffindors were all partying to celebrate their very first winning for the year. Someone snuck in several cases of butterbeer and some pastries from the kitchen. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan would be seen at the center of the room distributing three bottles of firewhisky to the sixth and seventh years and some first years who were curious on what a firewhisky tasted like. Harry and Hermione were seen at one corner with Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley who is now one of Gryffindor's best Chasers recounting the match that took place. They were now discussing about Ginny's feint which caused the Slytherin Keeper to have a sprain in his back.

"Speaking of Keepers, where is our very own Gryffindor Keeper?" Harry asked, searching the crowd for his red-headed best friend.

"I dunno. But I last saw him in the third floor corridor near that statue of a one-eyed witch," Neville said. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of worry. What is he doing in there? Unless…

"I need to go to the dormitory. I need to get something," Harry said quickly. He mouthed, 'I'll get him' to Hermione behind Neville and Ginny and rushed to the Dormitory to get his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map.

He put on his cloak before he went out of the room and activated the map to make sure that Ron isn't really there. When he can't find Ron's bubble, he quickly made his way out of the common room and proceeded to the statue of the one-eyed witch, tapped it, muttered, "Dissendium," and went inside.

Harry removed his cloak and broke into a run in the passage until he reached the steps. He quickly climbed it and snuck out of Honeydukes to find Ron.

He looked for him everywhere; from the Three Broomsticks to even Madam Puddifoot's but he couldn't find him anywhere. People were also looking at him. What would a Hogwarts student with Gryffindor Quidditch robes be doing at Hogsmeade when it clearly isn't a Hogsmeade weekend? Panic was beginning to rise in his chest until he remembered that he still hadn't checked one establishment-Hogshead.

He ran quickly and went inside Hogshead. It was still dark inside and there were still a fair few amount of strange people inside. But there was no mistaking that red hair and red Quidditch robes at the farthest corner of the pub. It definitely is Ron. And he doesn't really look great either. His hair is disheveled and he looks about ready to pass out at the number of firewhiskeys that he has consumed which is evident at the amount of bottles strewn all over the table. (A/N: Its about 5-6 tall bottles) He could hear him muttering something as he approached him.

"Ron? Are you alright? It's me, Harry," Harry attempted to poke him at the side. Ron muttered something incoherent as he lifted his head. "Come on Ron, we've got to get back," again, more incoherent muttering. Harry, who is growing impatient, finally gave up and rummaged at his pockets to pay for what Ron ordered. Remembering that they both were in Quidditch uniform, he summoned his moneybag from Hogwarts and dropped a few sickles at the table. After that, he proceeded to carry Ron back to Hogwarts.

When he reached Honeydukes, he faced a problem; How can they get to the cellar without the shopkeepers noticing them? He hid behind some of the boxes outside the store and placed a Disillusionment charm at the two of them and a silencing charm at Ron.

In about twenty minutes, they were back at the common room where everyone stopped to see what happened to Ron. Hermione, who just came down from her dormitory came to them quickly and asked, "Harry, is he drunk?"

**Author's Note**:The next chapter would be uploaded tomorrow or maybe even later. I hope you would review to tell me what you think : )


	2. Chapter 2

10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, plot and other characters obviously belongs to JKR while 10 things I hate about you belongs to whoever he is who created it.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! So here's the 2nd chapter!

Chapter 2

Before Harry could even answer, Ron automatically retched. He never even bothered to look for someplace to do that privately. Upon seeing this, the whole common room winced with disgust as Ron emptied his stomach. Harry, unfortunately, who was standing just beside him got a handful of this. Almost immediately, Hermione went back to her dormitory and went back a few seconds later flipping through a very thick book while running to them, muttering to herself.

"I've got a sobering charm in here. I know I've got it somewhere. I only read it last night…" she muttered, turning page after page quickly. "Ah! Here it is! Ron, wait a second while I practice this charm…" Ron was still retching violently while the other students decided to continue the party in spite of the commotion by the common room entrance. It took Hermione almost 15 minutes to master the charm. Right after she finished performing the charm on Ron and after she cast a cleaning charm on Harry's robes, a familiar voice boomed in the common room screaming, "Ronald Weasley!"

The voice came from the common room fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran towards it to find Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't make out if her face is red because of the firelight or because of anger. The other students stopped partying once more to see what is happening again.

"Mum? What are you doing in there?" Ron asked with a dreamy voice that was very much like Luna Lovegood's.

"What am I doing in here? I was just about to ask you what are you doing downing 6 bottles of butterbeer at Hogshead earlier?" Mrs. Weasley thundered.

"H-how did you know that?" Ron asked, his ears as red as red as his hair and his dreamy voice suddenly disappearing.

"Mundungus just flooed me to tell me he just saw you enter the pub while he was conducting some business there. Thank heavens Harry found you and brought you back there. And who cast a sobering charm on you? I thought Mundungus told me that you were so drunk when Harry brought you back?"

"I cast that sobering charm, Mrs. Weasley. It was really a good thing that I was reading about that exact charm last night," Hermione replied instantly.

"Thank you, Hermione dear. And you too, Harry. Goodness knows what could've happened to Ron if you and Mundungus weren't around. Ron was slowly retreating towards the still silent crowd, thinking that he could still get away from his mother's outbursts.

"And you young man! I'm still not finished with you! You are not allowed to drink firewhisky until you're at the right age! And you just broke the school rules! You could've been expelled! You could've been attacked outside!" Mrs. Weasley rambled on and on about the dangers of going to Hogsmeade without permission and breaking school rules that the whole common room got tired of the whole thing and started to continue the party when Mrs. Weasley voiced out her punishment to Ron's actions.

"As punishment to your actions, you will not be allowed to date!" she said fiercly.

"What? And how did you know that I'm going to make a move on someone?" Ron replied hotly.

"I'm cleaning your room, remember. And I just happened to come across dozens of crumpled parchment addressed to a certain girl named Luna at the waste bin," Mrs. Weasly replied. Ron froze and if it is possible, his ears became much redder than his hair now.

"You're writing to Luna Lovegood? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. The whole common room was quiet now. Others were talking softly from behind them. Ron could hear someone say, "that weird Loony Lovegood?" he didn't bother to answer back because his mother asked another question.

"So, who is this Luna Lovegood girl?"

"She's that weird Ravenclaw girl from my year," Ginny said.

"Don't call her weird! She's just a bit different! And I just attempted to write to her. I didn't send anything!" Ron said angrily.

"Okay! So you, young man, are not allowed to date. Unless…" Mrs. Weasley was thinking of what condition she should make to make his son's punishment much more difficult until she looked at Hermione. 'perfect,' she thought.

"Unless what?" Ron asked impatiently. The Gryffindors are still listening as Ron was being told off by his mother.

"Unless Hermione here dates first," she replied.

"What? But why her of all people?"

"Because I know you will not set her up in order to be able to date and because she is the most responsible among you three. No offense to you, Harry, of course," Hermione beamed with pride at this.

"No offense taken, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Oh! And Harry, Hermione and Ginny will be looking out for you, will you?" she asked them. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of worry and looked at Ron. Will he be mad at them? But Mrs. Weasley would be disappointed of them. So, having no choice left, they both said, "Okay."

"Thanks so much dears! Oh and Ronald, your brother wants to speak to you," Mrs. Weasley said icily. Ron muttered a "Bye Mum" and her floating face was quickly replaced by one of the twins' faces. The Gryffindors all greeted him excitedly. Clearly, the incident last year was not easily forgotten along with the fact that they now owned a jokeshop.

"Hey there! Don't forget to visit the Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes joke shop, now located at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," with this Fred or George winked at the trio.

"You got another premise? Fred?" Harry asked. Not knowing which twin are they talking to.

"It's George, you know. Yes, our business is really doing great. Mum is actually grateful that we put it up. Anyway, I'm here to talk to Ickle Ronniekins," George said quickly.

"What do you want to talk about now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I heard that you didn't do well in you last Quidditch match earlier so we'd like to offer you a proposition."

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"We'd like you to be our guinea pig."

"What? Are you going to transfigure me or something?" Ron asked, revolted. Clearly, he hasn't heard of the muggle term.

"No, you dolt. I meant that you could be our subject in our latest product," George explained.

"And what is you latest product?"

"It's called the Invisibility cap. When you wear the cap that I would give to you later, you wouldn't see or hear anyone. They'd be invisible. We want you to try it for your next match and tell us how long the invisibility would last," George said plainly. "So, what do you think about it?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Ron asked suspiciously. He didn't think that any idea that they have would be good.

"Well, for one, we don't want to see our former house beaten up by Slytherin. And for another, you're just the perfect subject because you'll need it. So, what do you think about it" George repeated.

"Okay, just send it over to me," Ron said.

"You'll receive the cap in a few days. We're still putting up finishing touches on it," George said. "And it's Fred by the way. Oh and Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes is now also running in mail order for you students out there. Just send an owl to us with your orders and you'll get it in a few days' time," he called over to the Gryffindors who continued their party after seeing him. After that he disappeared.

"So, Hermione, are you planning to date somebody in here?" Ron asked desperately after he has seen that Fred's head was gone.

"Sorry Ron, but I really have no time for that," Hermione said sympathetically.

"But Hermione! I really want to ask her for the Yule Ball!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ron but I don't really think that I should date someone just because you want me to. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep. We have a Transfiguration quiz on Monday and I really have to study tomorrow," Hermione got up and went to her dormitory.

"I'm going to get some sleep too. You?" Harry asked him.

"Okay." They both got up from where they are sitting, dodged a flying firewhisky bottle thrown by a drunk seventh year and climbed the stairs to their dormitory.

They both dressed up quietly and said goodnight before going to bed. Harry, surprisingly slept immediately while Ron couldn't even sleep. How can he ask Luna out now? The only way that he would be allowed to date again is when Hermione dates first. But his Mum is right. He can't hurt Hermione by setting her up to somebody.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He can't really set her up with somebody because he doesn't trust other boys enough. They might hurt Hermione. But what if he set her up with somebody he trusted? Maybe he could date Hermione and he would be assured that she wouldn't be hurt and then he could date Luna. With that in mind, Ron slept peacefully knowing that Harry would of course help him.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer: **None of these belong to me! Harry Potter belongs to JKR while 10 things I hate about you belongs to its rightful owner.

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the looong delay! I've got this badminton thing going on the whole week and I haven't found the time to write this. I promise that the next chapter would come out real soon.

Chapter 3

Ron woke up the next morning to find all the beds empty. He dressed up while thinking of his plan. He would ask Harry to date Hermione until the Yule ball comes. It was all okay because he trusted Harry to take care of their other best friend since he knew that she is important to Harry too. The only problem is, if it really is a problem since he knew in his heart that Harry would do it, if he would help him. After he finished dressing up, he heard the dormitory door open and saw Harry come in.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Hermione made me come here to wake you up so you could have breakfast. She says you haven't had dinner last night," Harry said.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"She's at the Library, reviewing for our Transfiguration quiz tomorrow. Do you want to come down to the Great Hall now?"

"Okay. Uhm…listen, Harry. I want to ask you a favor," Ron asked nervously.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you remember what Mum said yesterday, right? That I'm not allowed to date until Hermione does, I mean."

"Uhuh," that was Harry's only reply, not knowing what Ron is arriving at.

"Well, I need your help. You know that you're our best friend and we both trust you. So, um, Harry? Um, could you just um, date Hermione for a while until Mum permits me to date?" Ron said uneasily.

"WHAT? YOU-YOU WANT ME TO DATE HERMIONE? She's MY best friend too, remember? And, I was just about to ask Lisa Turpin out!" Harry blushed at his last statement. But still shocked at what Ron wanted him to do.

"But Harry-"

"I know you don't want Hermione to be hurt that's why you're asking me this! But Ron, it wouldn't be fair to her!" Harry cut Ron off.

"That's the point Harry! That's why I asked you this! And it would only be for a while. You could break up with her before she could even know the truth," Ron pleaded but still, Harry isn't convinced, until Ron said, " And I'd help you get this Lisa Turpin girl once you break up with her!"

"Uh, okay. But just promise me that it would only last for about a week."

"Actually, I was thinking that it could last until the Yule Ball," Ron said in a small voice.

"WHAT! But Ron-"

"Harry! You could break up with her during the ball, okay? And you could still dance with Lisa if she doesn't have a date."

"Okay. What will I do now? How will I ask her out?" Harry couldn't even believe that he agreed to do this.

"Hmmm," Ron thought deeply, thinking of how his best friend would approach his best girl friend. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, she's in the library now, studying. Ask for her help in potions or something. Then, ask her out," Ron said while tapping his chin, thinking about it.

"Now that's an idea!" Harry said, making his way to his bed and getting his school bag. He made his way to the door and stopped abruptly, facing Ron. "Are you coming with me?"

"Nah! I don't want to spoil the moment. I'll just go to the Great Hall and grab a bite there. Anyway, good luck!"

Harry went down the staircase and made his way to the library, his mind on the task at hand. Now what is he going to do now?

**Author's Note (Again):** So sorry again for the delay and for the shortness of the chapter! But I promise that the next chapter would be mostly about Harry and Hermione! And of course it would come sooner since this one is so short! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Things I Hate About You

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR while Ten things I hate about you belongs to its rightful owner!

**Author's Note: **So…this is the next chapter…I hope you'd enjoy this one! J…oh and please review! I dunno but I can't check out some of the reviews for some strange reason…I mean…according to ffnet… I actually have 16 reviews…and yet, I could only read some of them…oh well…on with the story! And thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 4

When Harry arrived at the Library, he immediately proceeded at Hermione's favorite spot- the one at the very back of the Library. There, he found her staring at an empty space and muttering to herself.

"Hey Hermione. Do you mind if I could study with you?" he immediately asked upon approaching her.

"Sure. Where's Ron?" she asked, peering over his back to see if their other best friend is there.

"He's at the Great Hall, grabbing a quick breakfast. Um, Hermione? Do you think you could help me with my potions' essay?" He asked, saying the first homework that came to his mind.

"But Harry! You should've done that last week! I mean the due date is tomorrow! I've done mine last weekend, you know."

"But Hermione! You know that we also have Quidditch to think about. You know that if we don't practice, we'd lose the next game against Hufflepuff!" he whined, making puppy-dog looks at her.

"And you think I don't have lots of stuff to do too? I have prefect duties, S.P.E.W, studies and you two to think about! But if only you would use time management, then you would be able to finish your homework earlier!"

"I know, I know. But I promise that if you would help me on this one, I'd do my homework sooner and maybe we could do it together," Harry pleaded again, thinking that if he really did that, then he could be able to spend more time with her.

"Okay, but you promised," Hermione replied, probably convinced of Harry's conditions. After that, she made room for him by removing a stack of books on a chair next to her and gestured for him to sit on it.

"Thanks! I'm having trouble on determining the purpose of a dried doxy wing in a calming potion," Harry explained as he flipped through his rolls of parchment. This time, what he is saying is true. He really is having trouble determining the purposes of ALL the ingredients of his potion. In fact, he never did think about the assignment until now.

They did their schoolwork the whole day while Ron popped in and out of the library occasionally to Hermione's disapproval.

"You should really follow Harry's example! Have you done your potion's assignment? It's due tomorrow!" Ron's only response is a look of guilt which was nothing compared to Hermione's look of deep disgust.

"I-I'm halfway through. I-I was just taking a break at the kitchens. After this, I'm going back to the Common Room to do it," Ron replied nervously. Clearly, he is only saying this to avoid Hermione's wrath.

"Good! Why don't you get your stuff and do it here with us?"

"Well, I need some peace and quiet while I do my potions assignment. And don't worry I'll do it. You could check what I will do once you come back," Ron said as he turned around and made his way to the Library door, Hermione all the while giving him suspicious looks. Harry, of course, knew that he was only giving him time alone with her.

They immediately came back to his potions assignment after that. They only stopped what they were doing to go to the Great Hall to eat their lunch and dinner. Along the way there for dinner, Harry suddenly remembered that they have a Hogsmeade weekend next week. He thought this would be a great opportunity to ask Hermione out. But then again, how will he ask her? It would be awkward for them both to just ask her out of the blue. He thought about it all the while as they ate and even as they did his Charms homework on searching charms later on. Hermione noticed this after a while after Harry came up with an excuse to ask her out.

"Harry? Is there something wrong? You seem to be out of focus for a long time now," she asked. She really looked concerned from the look in her eyes. "Are you tired? Maybe we should rest for a while or something."

"No, it's okay. I've just been doing some thinking. Um, Hermione? I want to thank you for helping me in my homework. I can't say I would enjoy doing it without you or that I would make some progress without you."

Hermione blushed at this. Clearly, she didn't expect him to be all appreciative of all the help he got from her right now. She quickly told him that it was nothing, really. But Harry cut him off.

"And with all the help that you have given me, I realized that I never really have expressed my gratitude for being there for me. So, um, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked nervously.

"But Harry, we always go to Hogsmeade together. Why did you still ask?" she asked, confused.

"I-I mean, _just the two of us_," Harry said, mumbling the last five words.

"Is this a-a date?" she asked nervously.

"Whatever you think of it," he replied. Hermione was clearly in deep thought after he told her that.

"Um…Harry? I…suddenly remembered…I have lots of things to do…the Yule Ball is in a few weeks and…we prefects are extremely busy helping to put it up," she replied uncertainly. She was obviously choosing the right words to turn him down, but Harry was not ready to give up yet.

"Can't you just take a day off, at least? I mean, you never really had any real rest when we came here."

"Well, I would have that kind of rest when we have our Christmas break," she said shortly. "Maybe we should continue doing that tomorrow. The due date's next Wednesday, anyway and its getting late," she snapped. Never, in Harry's life in Hogwarts has he witness Hermione procrastinate over an assignment. This could mean that she is upset.

They fixed their things and went back to the Common Room without uttering a single word to each other. Hermione quickly went back to her dormitory without even acknowledging Ron's presence. Harry, on the other hand, sat down beside Ron and sighed in a defeated way.

"What happened?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I tried to ask her out but she refused," Harry said. He was tired after a whole days' work on his homework. He really needed some rest.

"Well, are you giving up?"

"I dunno. Listen, I'm going to bed and I don't want to talk about it now," Harry said as he stood up and walked to their dormitory.

"Harry, don't give up! Remember your promise!" Ron called out from the nearly emptied common room to Harry who was climbing the stairs to their room.

'Yeah, that bloody favor that I agreed upon that lead me to this mess,' Harry thought bitterly. Now he's in an awkward situation with his best friend. He has to think of a way to convince her to go out with him. But he seriously didn't know what to do. Thinking that he would just ask Ron since it was his idea at the first place, he changed to his nightclothes and went to his bed to get some much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know…my submission is too late. I just had problems thinking of this chapter. But anyway, its here! Tell me what you think! I think its in the middle of okay and it sucks. How about you? Anyway, somebody (forgot the name, sorry!) reviewed about my invisibility cap. Well, you see, its performance is under observation. You're right about what you said in your review. That's why this factor would lead to an incident that will happen soon. J


End file.
